Valgrace Party
by Toxicity Mckay
Summary: Leo goes to his friend Nico's birthday. When Percy breaks out the truth or dare game he may get a little more then he bargained for. Sucky summary sucks XD pairing: VALGRACE, FIREFLY, LEASON. Boyxboy.


Hello & welcome if you don't like Boy x boy or the shipping Jason x Leo, VALGRACE, LEASON, OR FIREFLY. Then please look up at the top of your window and choose the little x up in the corner thank you. I don't own Jason or Leo they belong to mr. Riordan owns them.( Also warning of making out and fantasizing though I don't think its that bad I'm still warning ya) if you like feel free to send me a comment =)

* * *

Leo grinned, he had plans to enjoy the evening with one of his secret best friend Nico Di Angelo. Strange you might say, well at first you would be right but the Latino had discovered that they had something in common. They both were madly in love with guys they couldn't have. For Nico it was Percy and for leo it was someone he'd rather never find out the truth about his feelings. Leo was a wingman, a side character, and most importantly a good friend.

Leo arrived early to the Hades cabin and knocked on the door grinning from pointy ear to ear waiting for the younger to open the door. The door opened slowly then faster when Nico saw the curly brown haired boy standing in front of it.

"Your early Valdez", he grinned gesturing leo into his dreary cabin. "About an hour early to be exact".

"I came to help whip this place up into a party cabin!" The engineer grinned pulling party decorations out of his tool belt and setting them around the cabin.

The Italian laughed lightly and decided to help the Latino decorate the miserable looking cabin. By the time they were done it didn't look half as bad as it had a couple moments ago. They both turned at the same time smiling back at eachother.

"There! Its perfect for your birthday Nico!", leo grins happily.

"Thanks Leo, it certainly does look like a party now" Nico gave him a small smile but a smile none the less.

They sat and chatted a bit about random things projects leo was working on, things Nico were up to, and the most obvious boys. Finally people started to show up the first to arrive was Hazel accompanied by her boyfriend Frank. Next came Annabeth and Percy who both took turns hugging Nico despite his protests. Lastly came Piper and Jason, as soon as the Roman walked in the door Leo's heart did a back flip. Jason was gorgeous, perfect sexy blonde hair, beautiful pale creamy skin, muscular arms and legs just right without looking creepily muscular, and Leo's favorite. Jason's eyes. Those electrifying blue eyes that made Leo feel like he was going to explode if they stared at him for to long.

He was pulled from his trance as a skinny hand brushed his elbow, he glanced back to see Nico giving him a sympathetic look.

"Your drooling leo" he teased, smiling at the brown curly haired boy.

"Wah?...", Leo frowned wiping his mouth off on his sleeve displeased with the fact that the son of Hades was right. "The great mcshizzle Valdez does NOT drool", the Italian just laughed in response.

After cake and presents had been served, Percy had everyone sit down in a circle. The Latino had sandwiched himself between Nico and Frank, he had purposely made it so he couldn't see Piper and Jason making out if and when they started.

"So I bet your all wondering why ive gathered you here". Percy grinned stupidly getting mixed reactions of some laughs and a 'stupid seaweed brain'. "Well the birthday boy has requested truth or dare hence the circle and now the bottle".

Leo looked over at Nico with a really face? Nico just shrugged giving him a tiny mischievous grin that leo wasn't sure he liked. Everyone swore on Hermes that they would do their dare or truth no matter what, ya know the whole honor among thieves etc or something like that. The first couple rounds went great they had a few laughs when Percy was dared to streak in his underwear around the camp twice. He came back dripping wet and covered in harpy feathers. Frank had played it safe always saying truth but soon found that even truth wasn't a safe thing with his friends random personal questions. Annabeth had a truth and turns out shes memorized the whole dictionary pretty impressive. The bottle spun round and round landing on Piper, Percy glanced at Nico with a smile and a small nod that only Leo seemed to notice.

"Dare" Piper said her voice almost a bit scares to find out what they had in store for her.

"I dare you to sneak into the big house and stay there for", Percy paused glancing at his watch lazily. "For an hour".

Piper sighed standing up and cautiously left the cabin looking out for harpies on her way out. The Latino frowned looking between the son of Poseidon and the son of Hades, somewhere deep in his gut he knew something was going on later he cursed himself for not realizing what was going down.

Percy grinned spinning the bottle unknown to everyone else there was still some water in said bottle that he willed to move. The son of Poseidon rigged the bottle to land on Jason as he had done with Piper. Jason just smiled when it landed on him and leo couldn't help himself but stare at those beautiful, sparkly white teeth.

"Well obviously ill take a dare" Jason beamed.

"I dare you to make out with Leo for 30 minutes over in that corner", Nico said almost immediately after Jason said dare.

The mechanic froze all colour draining from his face eyes wide as saucer plates. The Latino could feel his blood run cold which was strange for the fire user who was used to being hot all the time. He looked at Nico with a hurt and betreyed expression. How could the son of Hades do this to him?!

"Haha very funny dude, but no...", Leo cautiously flicked his eyes over to look at Jason expecting the blonde to back him but instead the tall boy just grinned.

Leo felt himself shrink back as the son of Jupiter stood up and walked towards him. Jason smirked picking the small Latino boy up carrying him towards the corner Nico had pointed to earlier. The mechanic was stringing off what everyone assumed was Spanish curses as Jason took him to the spot. The blonde sat down placing Leo down onto his lap, he took just a moment to look into the mechanics eyes deep chocolate brown stared back at electrifying blue eyes. Leo fidgeted nervously averting his gaze from Jason looking anywhere except at the boy whose lap he was in.

"Look jay its fine if you don't want to do anything we can just tell them that we did some-", his eyes widened as he was cut off by Jason's lips pressing softly against his with a little spark of electricity.

Leo tried his best to keep any noises he wanted to make to himself. His best friend was just doing as the dare was said nothing more he tried to convince himself, the last thing the Latino wanted was for Jason to figure out that he DID have a crush on him, the he DID want to be with him, that Leo DID want to do these things with Jason and he also wanted to do more oh so much more. He wanted Jason to tower over him sweaty and beautiful while he whimpered and begging for Jason to give him more, to take him so hard.

The mechanic groaned into Jason's mouth suddenly freezing feeling his blood once again go ice cold. He glanced up at the blonde who didn't even seem to notice anything was off...in fact it was Leo who had to pause and take in what was happening. Somehow he'd ended up on the floor being pinned by Jason with his mouth heatedly sucking a hickey onto the mechanics slender neck. Another soft moan escaped Leos lips as Jason moved on scraping his teeth gently across a soft spot making the smaller boy buck his hips up involuntarily.

"S-sorry", Leo mumbled with a huge blush griping as much of Jason's hair as he could.

"S'fine", muttered Jason preoccupied with what he was doing.

Jason's mouth slowly moved from the smallers boys neck to his collarbone nipping lightly at the tanned skin. Leo moaned again tugging Jason's hair until the Roman pulled up to kiss his lips again. Leo clutched Jason's shirt tightly kissing back softly at first but when the blondes tongue brushed past his bottom lip he groaned opening his mouth to let Jason's tongue in. It was a battle for dominance fire vs lightning it continued for a couple minutes until the blonde managed to push the latinos tongue down and then moved to explore the smaller boys mouth his hands tangling his fingers in Leos brown curls.

Leo had just gotten into the rhythm of things when suddenly him and Jason were doused with water reminding them of where they were. The blonde stood up chuckling lightly and helped the embarrassed Latino up.

"Your steaming Leo" Jason grinned.

"Yeah...that happens" Leo shrugged rushing to get away from the blonde, his face burning red.

He quickly sat back down by Nico and glared at said boy. Leo gave him a how could you look and all Nico did was shrug. Soon Piper came back from being in the house and sat back down by Jason, leo couldn't help but give Jason a bitter happy smile and a thumbs up when Piper sat next to the blonde. He hated this, he hated everything about this whole situation he'd landed in. The Latino stood saying good night to Nico early claiming he had some new invention to work on shoved his hand into a pocket and strode out before anyone could argue for him to stay. Not that they'd want him to stay anyways. The mechanic half jumped when a strong hand grabbed his smaller one pulling him from his thoughts.

"Hey, mind if I walk with you?" Jason asked innocently.

Leo glanced down at their hands then back up to the blonde's face gazing at his lips that were curved into a smile and Jason's scar from when he'd tried eating a stapler as a kid just enhanced his sexyness. The shorter boy could feel himself heating up as his mind wandered into what the blondes mouth could do.

"Er I...I guess not..." Leo stumbled trying to keep himself from heating up. "But don't you ya know need to be with your girlfriend... its kinda rude to leave her at a party to walk a guy home".

Jason just smiled shaking his head, "me and Piper broke up a while ago Leo".

"What really?! I mean uh... that's to bad jay".

"Eh, not really its not a problem Leo. Ive already got my sights set in someone else" Jason grinned.

"Oh...", leo tried his best not to sound to disappointed. "Do I know her?"

"Mm you do know them but he's not a girl".

"Oh? A guy? I didn't know you batted for the other team", the Latino frowned now this was just salt in the wounds, to find out that his Jason was not only gay but in love with some jack ass he apparantly knew.

Jason chuckled, "yeah well I didn't know until I had two people shoving it in my face".

"Ah... so this guy what's he like?", Leo couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, well lets see. He's hyper, always cracking jokes, hes got gorgeous brown eyes" Jason smirked waiting for Leo to catch on.

Leo frowned, this guy was sounding a lot like him! Why couldn't Jason just date him?!

"He sounds great jay. A real keeper", the mechanic huffed glaring to the side as Jason continued the list.

"He's great at building and fixing things, nicely tanned skin, and cute curly brown hair", Jason's grin just kept getting bigger and bigger.

Leo froze in his spot staring at him, either Jason was in love with his stunt double or the son of Jupiter was talking about him. Jason stopped as well turning to look at the Latino squeezing the hand he was holding lightly.

"Leo, I love you", the blonde confessed.

"Holy Hephaestus!" Leos eyes widened as he stared at Jason. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, Jason, straight as the straightest thing you could think of liked him! Either this was the best day ever or the worst practical joke ever. The blonde boy laughed and Leo just smiled.

"So Sparky, you love me huh?" He asked wiggling his eyebrow.

"Yeah, I do firebug", Jason grinned.

"The great and powerful mcshizzle me~?"

Jason sighed but it didn't break his grin. "Yes the great and powerful mcshizzle you".

Leo opened his mouth to say something else but closed it again when Jason gave him a warning look. The Latino leaned up kissing Jason soft and sweetly. They both melted into the kiss Jason's arms around Leo's waist, Leo's around his shoulders. A couple minutes later Leo pulled back looking up at Jason.

"I love you to sparky" he muttered softly.

* * *

On another note if you'd like to send me prompts for these two I will try my best to make a story of it =) This pairing needs way more love! I hope some more people (besides me) Will help fill up the Valgrace category. Thanks for reading!


End file.
